As known image processing apparatus, there are still cameras, video camcorders, and other imaging apparatus that capture images of persons, landscapes, and other subjects. Some of the imaging apparatus described above capture images of a subject and stereoscopically (three-dimensionally) display the captured images of the subject on a display section. Looking at the displayed images, a user has a depth sensation.
Further, there is a known technology used with an imaging apparatus for detecting the face of a person (specific subject) and displaying a face frame corresponding to the detected face on a display section (see JP-A-2009-290255). The face frame is two-dimensionally displayed on the display section.